paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(REDO) TDI Episode 5: Not So Famous
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our campers had a classic game of Dodgeball, yep the classics. Anyways Topher was being so dang annoying that he made his team lose and he got voted out. Who will go home tonight on Total Drama Island! Bass cabin Colin: sweet we won last challenge! Penelope: the power of teamwork Lilac: yeah Chase: I wonder what horrific challenge Chris is gonna put us through Zuma: something stupid dude, I can tell already Shimmer: we can do this guys, let's not give up now Gophers cabin Austin: glad he is gone Tundra: yeah he was so annoying Jared: no one likes Topher Ryan: I mean he was okay Porter: he was annoying I have to agree Benny: I can't believe it's been only 5 days Rocky: better believe it Skye: I haven't been with Chase in forever Marshall: hopefully both of you make it to merge Skye: I hope Benny: chances are very slim Jared: will you shut up Chris: challenge time nerds Jared: referring to you Benny, Benny: why because I have glasses? Porter: you're the only one here with glasses Benny: so what? Ryan: there for you are a nerd Rocky: leave him alone Ryan Ryan: it's true though Chris: everyone HURRY They run to the stage Kiki: great what is this Chris: get ready for a talent show! Kiki: oh no Marshall: but what if we don't have talent Chris: it's ok because only 3 from each team will do it Ryan: I know who to nominate Chris: not yet, first you must go to your cabins and everyone must present their talents Jared: takes to long Chris: WILL YOU JUST GO! They go to the cabins Benny: so who wants to go first Ryan: I am a amazing juggler watch this He starts throwing food in the air Skye: I can do amazing tricks with my wings Marshall: and I can use my hose Rocky: but I don't want to get wet! Marshall: you won't I promise Rocky: you better not Bass Colin: I can chug this entire bottle of water without throwing up Robert: nice, but I don't think anyone will care Colin: way to bring down my happiness Kiki: I can do my extremely cool skateboard tricks Rubble: I can dig Chase: hmm, who else? Colin: me please! Chase: fine Chris: first up are the gophers Rocky: take the spot Ryan Ryan: ok, today I will be juggling Chris: shut up and go on He throws a bottle in the air and another one Shimmer: boo, get of off the stage! Chris: QUIET YOU! Ryan throws a bottle at her Chris: KNOCK IT OFF AND JUGGLE Ryan: fine... He throws them under his legs and behind his back Chris: you get a 6 Ryan: what, no Chris: do you want a 5? Ryan: no Skye: I am up next She uses her wings and flies around and does flips Chris: eh a 8 Chase: I give it a 10 Skye: aw thanks Chase: ha, no problem Chris: next please Marshall walks up Marshall: prepare to be amazed Chris: by what? Marshall gets out his water cannon Jared: oh boy He squirts his water and makes a design on the wall, and gets Rocky wet Rocky: MARSHALL WHAT DID I SAY! Marshall: oops, sorry Rocky Tundra: so what did he get? Chris: out of 30 you guys get 21 All: sweet Chris: next is bass Colin: I'll go He walks on stage Colin: today, I will be chugging this water bottle Chris: really? That's it? Colin: and attempt to not throw up Ryan: BOOO YOU STINK Robert: be quiet you Colin starts drinking it and chugs it all Chris: and? He burps really loud Chris: that's it? Colin: wait for it Chris: wait for what? you get a 2 Colin: what why Chris: because that was horrible, NEXT PLEASE! Kiki: I got this He jumps on his skateboard, falls off and the board hits Chris in the face Chris: REALLY YOU GET A 0 Kiki: NO! Chris: YES NOW WHO IS NEXT Rubble: uh I am Chris sir Zuma: come on Rubble dude Rubble starts to dig, he digs all the way till he's under Chris and then he comes up Chris: fine, you get a 5 but gophers still win Shimmer: AGAIN! They go to elimination Chris: well, I am extactic to say Kiki is eliminated Kiki: WHAT NO Chris: but yes He gets on the boat Kiki: WHY!!! Chris: that raps this episode of Total Drama Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes